Glutamate is the most widely used excitatory neurotransmitter in the nervous system. Certain diseases and neurodegenerative disorders are thought to involve disturbances of the glutamatergic systems of the brain or retina. The goal of this proposal is to understand the mechanisms that regulate glutamate levels in the nervous system. Considerable evidence indicates that glial cells rapidly internalize glutamate released by neurons during neurotransmission converting it to glutamine before releasing it back to neurons in the glutamate/glutamine cycle. However, it is now clear that possibly as much as 50 percent of the glutamate taken up by the glia is actually converted to pyruvate and lactate. Therefore, the nervous system must regenerate the lost carbon by carboxylation of pyruvate catalyzed by the anaplerotic enzyme pyruvate carboxylase (PC) which is found is astroglia. Second, it now appears that rather than ammonia the essential branched chain amino acids (BCAA) are needed to provide sufficient alpha-amino nitrogen for optimal rates of de novo glutamate synthesis. Indeed, it is our hypothesis that the BCAA and branched chain aminotransferase isoenzymes (cytosolic BCATc, mitochondrial BCATm) participate in a nitrogen shuttle whereby the glial BCATm and neuron specific BCATc act in series to transfer nitrogen from neurons to astrocytes. The aims of this proposal are designed to understand the mechanisms that regulate glutamate levels in the nervous system and test the BCAA shuttle hypothesis. 1) We will develop methods to simultaneously measure the rate of de novo glutamate synthesis and the rate of glutamate glutamine cyclin in the ex vivo retina and in brain in vivo and correlate the influence of neuronal activity with flux. Both H14CO3 and 13C NMR spectroscopy will be used in vivo for the kinetic analysis. 2) The function of the BCAT isoenzymes in regulating glutamate synthesis and brain neurotransmitter pool sizes will be quantified in vivo in brain and ex vivo in the retina. The hypothesis that the neuroactive drug gabapentin acts via specific inhibition of cytosolic BCATc will be tested. 3) The degree of control exerted by the anaplerotic enzyme pyruvate carboxylase (PC) relative to that of the BCAT isoenzymes will be assessed. Antisense technology will be used to vary enzyme levels in vivo. Data will be analyzed using control strength theory to determine the relative control strength of the BCAT and PC on the pathways of de novo glutamate synthesis. Finally, understanding the mechanisms that regulate glutamate synthesis will increase our knowledge of certain disease processes and may allow for future generation of novel therapeutic compounds.